I prove myselfsort of
by will 'rawr' ting
Summary: a sequel to Artemis breaks her oath but I do not know how to add new chapter so review and tell me what you think plus be helpful and help me to add new chapters


I prove myself…sort of

Everyone was so shocked about hearing who I was but eventually several Apollo kids came up to me and offered if I wanted _to shoot some hoops _or _go archery practice _but instead I was interrupted by Annabeth again who told me that I needed to choose a weapon. She took me around the back of a cabin with a giant owl's head on the front. The small shed behind it was so totally decked out despite the fact it was a gardening shed. No wait, it wasn't a gardening shed – unless you want to start war on your shrubs – it was filled with celestial bronze weapons mined from Mt. Olympus itself (how I knew that I have no idea).

"Is that a shotgun?"

"Yes but usually for a child of the twin archers, you usually stick to bows and short daggers for backup."

"Hmmm. Daggers. Well that one looks pretty sweet." I was referring to a pair of double edged, sharp celestial bronze daggers. It was engraved on either side with- σιωπηλή φεγγάρι- translated to be: silent moon. "Mom" I said but didn't know why.

"Yes these daggers rightfully belong to a child of Artemis…or hunter." She seemed slightly depressed for a second as if knowing something tragic about one of the hunters. "Well, thinking about that, several hunters stayed over after the Titan war. They collected some of the bows of their fellow hunters so if you wanted you can have one of those. Or even Zoe Nightshade's? She was Artemis's lieutenant before atlas killed her."

"Yeah okay." I said feeling a bit off putted by that happy thought.

So I was given a 1.5m longbow with an enchanted quiver so that I could never run out of arrows. "Cool".

"Yeah, well get down to training. We have capture the flag tonight. I will come watch in a bit and see if you are descent enough to be on the blue side. Bye." And on that she left me on my own.

I walked down the hill until I reached an area where people were firing arrows. I joined them, drew my bow and fired to the 30 feet target. Bullseye. 50 feet. Same again. 50 metres. Whoa. How did I do that? Then I noticed everyone was watching. Annabeth was still there and said: "Will, you're on the team." Yes!

Dinner came so I wondered down to the dining pavilion. It was all too much to take in. And I suppose a bit boring too because I was on my own sitting at the empty Artemis table. Until the announcement. "Heroes! Quiet down". Chiron exclaimed. "Capture the flag will commence in 10 minutes. So be prepared.

Some satyrs and nymphs brought in some weaponry and armour. I picked out a silver breastplate with a crescent moon burnt into it. It felt heavy in my hands but as I put it on, it seemed to lose several kilograms so it only weighed as if it were an extra layer – t-shirt weight.

10 minutes had passed and we were ready for an epic battle.

The Apollo cabin had their bows strung, the Aphrodite kids were making their armour look fashionable, and the Ares cabin were out for blood – well, they always are.

The blue team marched over to Zeus's fist where we laid our flag; 3 or 4 metres up. A conch horn sounded in the distance and the battle commenced. I was asked to run through the middle; using stealth to take out enemy passers-by along with Will Solace. We started off slow until a band of five demigods came out of the clearing. Ares's children. I hid and gave Will a slight nod which he seemed to understand. We burst out of the bushes firing arrows everywhere. All of them bull's-eyes onto slits into their armour knocking them out (not killing). We walked on and I climbed a tree to get a better view. I tripped on the way but was helped by birds probably because they knew my mum. By the time I got up, Will was surrounded by several of the red team. Fortunately enough for me he hadn't alerted my location so I was able to surprise attack them. My plan worked as I took one out by jumping down on him; Will was freed therefore able to attack another one and so on. Soon enough we had just taken out all of our capturers. It was then I realised that we had found their flag. As soon as we picked it up we ran. Not long after that we reached the creek. Everything was looking good until _BANG!_ Something hit me on the side of my helmet and everything went dark.

The next morning I woke up in the infirmary surrounded by various members of the blue team, all with grins on their faces. It turned into an awkward silence before Malcolm from the Athena cabin spoke up: "Thank you Will…and Will. You may not know it but you saved a whole load of us out there from that creek patrol and managed to get across to our side before you fell unconscious. Will stayed with you and defended you in time for us to get there. He was later taken prisoner. Leo Valdez then took the flag and won the match but all the honour goes to you two. Thanks."

It was then when I knew I was going to be respected at camp and not spoke as a mistake.


End file.
